Super Train Simulator 2050
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Saturn and Ingo want to play Saturn's new computer game "Super Train Simulator 2050". However, certain...things keep interrupting them. So, Ingo has to resort to drastic measures to gain them some free time. A collab that SunSorrow 18 and I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Train Sim 2050**

 _A collaboration between Sun and I_

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon or any of the characters within.

* * *

 **Notes:** If you are afraid of trains, please don't read. Trains are mentioned frequently in this story.

We do have permission to use Moira (Skarrow's OC). With thanks to our Evil Master, Skarrow.

This story is based loosely on a Pokemon Role Play _Cracks in the Foundation_ , in which the three of us mentioned above are participating. This Rp can be found on _The Age of Fire_ Forum.

It's set in the future (2030s), so Saturn is in his 40s and Moira in her 20s. (The Subways Twins are immortal, for certain mysterious reasons).

* * *

 **Part 1**

Somewhere within the mists of Deepest Sinnoh, in a perfectly normal looking house (appearances can be deceiving, you know), in a darkened bedroom...two men sat, planning deeds. Terrible, evil deeds.

A blue haired guy took a package out from under the bed. He glanced around fearfully, before passing it to a guy in a conductor's uniform.

"Here it is," he whispered. "It arrived this morning and I managed to intercept it before any of the others saw what it was".

The conductor didn't bother questioning why the package was hidden under the bed. He took it from the blue-haired man, considering it critically. "Are you certain this is a quality product? Accidentally getting that cheap knockoff last time wasn't very pleasant."

The blue haired guy nodded. "I'm sure of it, Ingo," he muttered. "I bought it directly from the source this time. I'm not taking any more chances like that!"

Ingo nodded, and turned the package over in his hands. He began to pull at the wrapping, and paused with a look of satisfaction when it gave way. "This certainly looks genuine," he mentioned, turning it so the other man could see the contents of the package. "Well done, Saturn."

Saturn beamed, " _Super Train Simulator 2050_. Directly from GAME in Veilstone City". He admired the cover, which featured a picture of a train, flying over a snowy mountain range.

Ingo was pleased, though his expression remained neutral. He had always liked that series of games, for obvious reasons. Flying trains, the sky really was the limit for these trains. "Are we going to have a chance to play it anytime soon, or are you... busy?"

Saturn frowned, a disturbed look on his face. He glanced down at the game and then over towards the door. Then, his remaining eye wandered over to an X box, which was innocently plugged into a small TV set. He spoke aloud, his voice a little shaky, as if saying the words would cause some kind of dreadful curse...

"We...could always play now?"

Ingo opened his mouth to agree. It was an excellent opportunity, as his brother wasn't there bugging him. Before he could even speak, though, someone knocked on the door loudly, and opened it without waiting for a response. It was Emmet, with a brilliant smile on. "Excuse me," he said pleasantly. "Have either of you seen Moira?"

Suddenly, the wardrobe door flew open and Moira came out. Saturn nearly screamed and actually fell of the bed. Over 10 years of being stalked by Moira and he still wasn't used to it, it seemed.

Ingo was rather spooked himself, putting a hand over his heart. 30 years around Emmet, and he himself wasn't used to sudden scares and an obsessive relative hiding in strange places.

Emmet, however, was pleased to see her. "There you are! I see my lessons have not gone to waste, huh?"

Moira smiled at Emmet and nodded. Saturn took some deep breaths to calm himself down. Then suddenly, a terrible thought occurred to him...

"Uh, Moira? How long have you been hiding in there for?" he asked.

Moira stared at Saturn and signed to him _Since you got dressed this morning_.

The Subway Master in white began to laugh. Sometimes his apprentice really amused him. "Well, Elesa and Courtney and I were just wondering where you were, you can go back..." He giggled. "Go back to what you were doing."

Saturn shook his head at once. "Emmet, no way! Don't encourage her, it's bad enough without you..."

Now that she was found, Moira went over to Saturn, settled down on his lap and hugged him. Saturn looked at Ingo, a hopeless expression on his face.

"Maybe she should have taken your brother's advice," he said.

"Surprisingly," Ingo said, glancing at Emmet, "he really is smarter than he looks."

Emmet pouted in the smiley way only he could, but brightened again and began pestering Ingo. The older twin wished he and Saturn could just play _Super Train Simulator 2050_... Without their loving stalkers there.

* * *

Saturn gave Ingo a helpless look. Now that they had been "found", there was next to no change of them getting to play _Super Train Sim 2050_ that day. It was impossible. Or was it?

Oh, it wasn't. Ingo was going to make sure of that. After a quick scan of the room to check for any escape doors, he pulled Saturn's shoulder until he could whisper in the man's ear. "Emergency meeting in the wardrobe?"

Saturn nodded and whispered back. (Which was difficult when you have your stalker on your lap embracing you but possible...just about).

"Ok mate, give me a minute..."

Saturn gave Emmet a weak grin. "Uh, Emmet? Could you...do you have anything, erm...new to teach Moira?"

Emmet smiled and nodded. "Hey Moira, come see this new trick I came up with for tying people up more efficiently!"

Moira smiled at Emmet and released Saturn, getting off his lap and going over to the white robed conductor. Saturn winced internally. Emmet was going to teach Moira more dreadful things? Was it worth it, just to hear Ingo's plan?

Then, Saturn reminded himself that Ingo did usually come up with extraordinarily good plans.

Ingo was probably going to suffer from Emmet's new trick too, but it would have to be dealt with later. At the moment, the black conductor was busy dragging Saturn off into the wardrobe. Hopefully they'd disappear before Moira noticed them escaping.

"Alright," Ingo said once the door was firmly closed, and he was trapped in the dark with Saturn. "There has to be a way to get rid of them for a while."

Saturn thought hard (or as hard as somebody with his lack of intelligence could). "Maybe, if we can get them to do something that they really really like doing, they'll go and do it and then we can play the new game. But, what do they like, apart from stalking?"

Ingo also had to think for a moment. "Girl stuff? I'm not sure, what is it that girls like to do?" The way he liked dresses so much sometimes made Ingo think it was okay to categorize Emmet as a girl for situations like this.

Saturn brightened up at Ingo's question, That was easy. "Courtney likes shopping," he said at once. "Sometimes, she even takes Moira with her".

"Shopping, of course," Ingo agreed. "Perfect. Do you think we can send them off with that?"

Saturn nodded eagerly. "I am sure we can. How about Elesa? Does she like shopping too?"

"I think so," Ingo said, pleased by the failproof plan. "That's settled then."

Saturn went to high five Ingo, when he was rudely interrupted by the cupboard door being opened. He squinted in the sudden light and when his eye had adjusted, he found himself face to face with Moira. She was holding a length of rope and giving him a sweet innocent smile.

"Moira," Emmet said from somewhere in the room behind her. "There's still part 2 to the trick, don't you want to learn that?" Sometimes he actually was helpful to his brother.

Saturn rubbed his eye and stepped out of the cupboard. He looked behind him anxiously, to make sure that Ingo had his back. Was it time to put their plan into action?

Ingo indicated that it was with a nod. He thought that Moira might just respond a little better to Saturn... Considering how much she loved him.

"Uh, Moira?" Saturn began. Moira immediately turned to stare at him in a creepy way. "Uhh...would you...would you like to go shopping with Emmet?"

Emmet immediately liked the idea. Shopping was always fun for him, he had a talent for tracking down the weirdest item in any given store.

Smiling, he took Moria by both her hands. "You should! It would be fun, I've never been shopping with you before."

Moira wanted to go shopping with Emmet. She nodded eagerly at him.

Saturn watched the touching scene and wondered, for a brief moment, what would happen if Emmet and Moira were to hook up and become a couple. It would be wonderful indeed!

"Want to bring Courtney and Elesa too, or leave them here?"

Moira nodded again. Saturn's head drooped. How could Moira and Emmet hook up together if they were not alone.

Emmet was thrilled. "Verrry good! It's like... A girl's night out! Except... It is not night."

"And you're not a girl," Saturn deadpanned.

Emmet stuck his tongue out and Ingo went blank.

"Um well, I'll just go and ask Courtney and Elesa if they wanna go. Yeah...Ok". Saturn scuttled out of the room, backwards so that Moira could not jump him.

Emmet put an arm around Moira's shoulders and turned her away from Ingo, before leaning in to whisper. "But for shopping, we unfortunately need money. Unless you're cool with shoplifting, I know Elesa for sure is down with it. But, in case you're not... Have you got any, or do we need to borrow some money?" He smiled.

Moira shook her head and signed to say that she hadn't any money but they could borrow Saturn's credit card, as long as they were careful.

"Sure, maybe we can buy a present with it too. Ingo doesn't trust me with a credit card of my own either, so I'll have to borrow his." Emmet winked. "Watch this."

Moira nodded at Emmet, she liked the idea of buying Saturn a present. She watched carefully, to see what he planned to do.

Emmet walked up to Ingo, and wrapped him in a crushing hug. "Thank you for letting me go out!" he said cheerfully. Ingo was left recovering his breathing functions as his brother turned away, a plastic rectangle hidden in his hand.

"See, Moira," he said quietly. "It's simple!"

Moira stared at Emmet very carefully, comprehending everything that he had done, in perfect detail. Then she left the room, in search of Saturn. A few moments later, there was a dreadful scream of horrifying proportions!

Then the door flew open and Saturn charged in. His eye was wide and he was panting for breath.

"Ingo! She...was trying to". He collapsed onto the bed, crying hysterically.

"Calm down, Saturn, and breathe," Ingo said, finally having recovered from Emmet's crushing hug. "Who did what?"

Saturn whispered into Ingo's ear. "Moira hugged me and then she..." He pointed to his backside and shuddered.

"What, Saturn? Do I want to know what happened?"

Ingo looked pretty concerned. Emmet, however, had broken out into a trill of giggles.

Saturn blushed. "Uhhh, for some reason, she tried to grab my ass". He didn't look as horrified as if it had never happened before though...

"Is that so bad? I wish an attractive woman would be after me like that," Ingo said. Sadly, he only has Emmet.

Saturn pouted at Ingo. "Ingo! She is my adoptive daughter, you know". Then, a thought struck him. "She is available though...if you're interested".

Ingo was frozen, face red, but Emmet answered for him with a very subtle "No!"

Saturn looked rather disappointed. "Oh well, if your brother is sure. The offer is still open, however, if he should ever change his mind. Wait...does that make sense?" Saturn's expression was his familiar clueless one.

"No, but it doesn't matter," Ingo said sensibly, recovering his voice. "She's a little too young for me. Anyways, you're alright, aren't you? This hasn't scarred you for life?"

"N-no, I'm alright," Saturn tried to reassure Ingo. "It isn't like she's never...oh blimey!" His heart proved that it was a decent quality organ, as Moira had snuck back into the room again and was standing very close to him once more.

"Uhhh, Moira," Saturn began. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Oh, good!" Emmet exclaimed, clapping his hands. "I was just about to be impatient about it!"

Ingo cast a covert glance at Saturn, wondering, hardly daring to hope that perhaps they would be able to finally play _Super Train Simulator 2050_.

Saturn hoped so too. He was delayed for a moment longer, while Moira signed to him that she would like to borrow his credit card.

"Of course," he smiled, taking it out or his wallet in his back trouser pocket. "Here you go".

Moira accepted the card and signed her thanks. Then she went over to Emmet, ready to spend all of Saturn's money on dreadful things. Saturn grinned weakly at Ingo.

Emmet took Moira by the arm and may just drag her out of the room depending on if she moves willingly or not. On the way out of the room, he talks her ear off about things to buy. (Ingo lowers his voice, gaze flicking between Saturn and the door his twin had left open. "It will be safer to wait until they've left the house to start the system up."

Moira allowed Emmet to lead her away, though she gave Saturn the sort of look that suggested he would get an extra lot of attention when she returned.

As they left the room, Saturn overheard Emmet talking to Courtney and Elesa. He patted Ingo on the shoulder. "I think it's actually going to work," he whispered.

Just then, Courtney stuck her head round the door jamb.

"Oh, by the way," she said, smiling at the boys. "You're babysitting the kids while we are out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Uh...OK," Saturn said but it was too late; Courtney had already left the room. Saturn blinked and turned to look at Ingo, a bit of a sheepish grin on his face.

"The... The kids?" Ingo was shocked. This wasn't how he had planned it at all. "Babysitting?"

"Hey, it's OK," Saturn reassured Ingo. "They're only little; they'll probably sleep the whole time. Or if they do wake up, they'll be do cute things". Saturn felt that by saying that out aloud, he could ensure it would happen.

"I hope so. So, we'll have time to play the train sim while they sleep, correct?" Ingo tilted his head, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, definitely," said Saturn. "They both sleep so well, like little logs". Then a thought occurred to him. "We should check on them now, just to make certain they are still sleeping". Saturn hoped he didn't freak Ingo out with the pronoun _We_.

"Understood. Show me where," Ingo said with a serene nod. He acted a lot calmer when Emmet wasn't around, very serious.

Saturn led Ingo through into the living room, where his two kids, Hydrus II and Mimas were. Hydrus II was a little boy of about three; he was curled up on the settee, fast asleep. Mimas was smaller, just one year old and she was in a pretty cot, also sleeping. Both kids looked innocent and sounded quiet, except for cute snuffling sounds.

Ingo almost smiled. As aloof as he acted sometimes, Ingo had a fondness for babies. They were just so sweet and cute. He still wasn't sure how Saturn had managed to convince a woman in her right mind to have children with him, but his miracle had increased the cuteness level in the world. "They're sweet," he whispered to Saturn. "And sleeping soundly."

Saturn smiled at Ingo, so touched with his compliment. "See," he whispered back. "They'll sleep like that the entire time the girls are out". He glanced back towards the kids, anxious that his words would somehow cause them to awaken. However, they didn't. Hydrus II and Mimas continued to slumber on, not stirring for one moment.

"Let's hope so. Shall we play?" This could be his only chance in a long time.

Saturn nods. "Of course!" He led Ingo out of the room, away from the adorable sleeping babies. They went back into the bedroom, where Saturn quickly connected the X box to the TV set. He switched it on and the screen lit up, flickered once and...stayed on. Saturn gave Ingo the thumbs up.

Ingo nodded in return. So far, it was all looking good. He silently picked up two controllers, waiting to hand one to Saturn when he had the game in.

Saturn loaded up the game, remembering to turn the volume down on the TV. The last thing he wanted was for the loud music and SFX to wake the little ones. Saturn then sat next to Ingo, accepting the controller off him.

The game loaded and the title screen appeared. A train flew over a mountain range and the words _Super Train Simulator 2050_ appeared in the clouds, accompanied by dramatic music.

Ingo allowed himself to breath out. It seemed that they would really be able to play this time.

He pressed the button to start a game...and a baby began to cry.

Saturn froze. He put his controller down. "It's OK," he reassured Ingo. "I'll just go and see what he wants, I won't be a minute."

Saturn left the room and soon, the baby's crying ceased. A minute later, Saturn returned, carrying Hydrus II in his arms. "He was lonely and wants to play with us," he announced.

Ingo sighed. This wasn't the greatest inconvenience- the baby could have needed a diaper change. "Well, that's okay." They can just give him a controller that's not even hooked up. He's three, he won't notice, right?

"Uncle Ingo!" Hydrus II said eagerly, holding out his arms to the conductor. "Want pick-up!" Saturn grinned, thinking how cute his son was.

Ingo just resisted the urge to smile. His thoughts are running about the same as Saturn's. "Alright, here we go," he grunted, lifting Hydrus II up high.

Hydrus II giggled and hugged Ingo tightly around the neck (as this was the best part he could reach to get his arms right round, he wasn't attempting to strangle Ingo). Then he pointed to the X box. "Want play games with you, Uncle Ingo!" he said eagerly.

Such a cute face, it was so hard to resist. "Okay, okay," he said. The conductor cast a glance at Saturn. "What do you think, surely he can play with us too?"

Saturn nods and whispers into Ingo's ear. "Shall we give him a controller that isn't plugged in? He's only little, he won't notice".

Ingo just nods. His face is a little too close to Hydrus II to whisper effectively. He feels a little bad about it, but not that bad.

Saturn took a spare controller out of a box and handed it to Hydrus II. "There you go," he said.

Hydrus II beamed and began pressing the buttons to start the game. Of course, nothing happened. He stared at the screen and frowned.

"It not working!"

"No, it's working," Ingo insists. "See, the game's on pause now, and since Saturn has the first controller, only he can unpause it." He's a half-decent liar.

Ingo thought ahead. If Hydrus II still figured out he wasn't playing, they could try the old "dead battery" trick. That's have to give him a live controller then but it couldn't be that bad.

Saturn blushed and cast Ingo a shifty look. "OK, OK," he said. He pretended to press the pause button. "There, now you can play." Hydrus II smiled again. He began mashing all the buttons but still the game didn't start.

Hydrus II stared at the two men and his eyes went big and glassy. He began to whimper.

"It's still not working?" Ingo asked with feigned surprise. "Here, let me see the controller."

Hydrus II passed it over. "It broken!"

"The batteries are dead," Ingo said. "Saturn, have you got any other controllers he could use?"

Saturn couldn't bear to see Hydrus II upset. "Uhh, you can use mine," he said. "You can play Uncle Ingo first". Hydrus II beamed and started to giggle again.

Ingo almost smiled again. "Yes. Maybe while we play, you can look for some batteries, Saturn." He tipped his head. What he really meant was plug in the "broken" controller.

Saturn understood Ingo's hidden meaning (yes, for once, his brain worked). He grinned weakly at Ingo and nodded.

Hydrus II was excited and pressed the start button. "Let's play, Uncle Ingo!"

"Yes, let's." Ingo began to play. Soft as he was, he tried to go easy on Hydrus II.

Hydrus II couldn't play at all and he just mashed the buttons wildly. His train flew all over the place, finally smashing into a jagged mountain range.

Hydrus II giggled like crazy. "I won!"

Ingo had never been good at videogames (he just played for enjoyment) but even he was better than Hydrus II. "Yes, you did well."

Saturn agreed. "You're really good," he said and ruffled Hydrus II's hair. "Can I play now?"

"One more go!" said Hydrus II, pressing start again.

"You can join in if you find some batteries," Ingo told Saturn, beginning to play. "If not, we can take turns."

Saturn rolled his eye at Ingo. While Hydrus II was playing, he discreetly plugged in controller 3. He watched as his son repeatedly crashed his train, the little guy giggling in delight.

Hydrus II had no skill in playing, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. It reminded Ingo of himself. He liked to crash the trains too (great for a professional conductor, right?).

"I think you just might be winning again," Ingo said.

Saturn pressed start on his controller and joined in with a 3 player game. For once, he was actually able to win, as Ingo and Hydrus II seemed more intent on crashing. He was just about to reach the finish line, when from the living room, he heard the sound of a baby's cry.

Ingo had almost forgotten about the other one, she was so nice and quiet. The sound startled him, but he kept him composure well enough to crash into a skyscraper. All he could think was "I hope she doesn't want to play too."

"Ohh, I'll just go and see if Mimas is alright," said Saturn. He pressed pause on his controller and got to his feet. As soon as he left the room, Hydrus II seized the controller and unpaused it.

"Me help Dad win," he said to Ingo, in his most helpful voice. A moment later, he crashed Saturn's train and shrieked in glee as it exploded like a fireball.

Ingo gave his signature almost-smile and ruffled Hydrus II's hair. "Well done," he praised. Ah, kids. They're so cute.

Hydrus II grinned at Ingo, pleased with the praise from his uncle. Then Saturn returned, holding Mimas. She had stopped crying and was gazing around innocently. However, from the expression on Saturn's face, all was not well.

"Ingo!" said Saturn, giving his buddy a disturbingly innocent smile. "How would you like to get in some really useful practise for when you have kids some day?"

"I'm not going to have kids," Ingo said blankly. As fun as they were, being a subway master was a full time job, and then some. Kids didn't fit in to the picture.

Besides... He had the bad feeling that Saturn was suggesting something unpleasant.

Saturn's smile wavered but he didn't give in. "Well, alright then. For when you babysit. Ingo, surely you want to learn how to...change a diaper?"

Ingo just gave Saturn a dead look. In case that wasn't answer enough, he said, "No. I've never had even one degree of desire to do that."

Hydrus II started giggling, he knew what was going on. Saturn blinked, then gave Ingo his best puppy eye.

"Awwww, come on, Ingo. I *am* letting you play on my new game here".

There were no X-boxes in the subway. There were no TVs. There were just enough power outlets for a lamp and a coffee maker. "Didn't you agree to this arrangement, as we're friends? I don't remember any contracts with diaper changing included." Ingo doesn't like kids *that* much.

Saturn pouted but finally gave in. He was longing to play _Super Train Sim 2050_ and he didn't want to spend the whole time trying to coercer Ingo into changing Mimas. "Alright then, I won't be a minute," he said. Hydrus II grinned evilly, for a toddler.

Ingo sat next to Hydrus II, pleased. That was a trick he'd learned being around Emmet- refuse to do something, don't even move for long enough, and whoever wants something from you will go away eventually.

Saturn left the room for a moment, trying to look nonchalant. Soon, he returned, with a much happier Mimas. She didn't show any signs of going back to sleep though. In fact, she was looking eagerly at the X box...

"Don't tell me she wants to play too," Ingo groaned under his breath. Was there even another controller?

"It's Ok," Saturn reassured Ingo. He leaned over and whispered into his ear. "We can give Mimas one that isn't plugged in. She will never notice."

Saturn passed a fourth controller to Mimas. She clutched at it tightly and squealed. Hydrus II stared for a moment, then said, "It not plugged in".

Ingo leaned closer to Hydrus II. "No, it's not. Mimas doesn't know that, and she's very happy playing the way it is. No need to make a big deal out of it."

Hydrus II thought carefully. "OK, we win more, Uncle Ingo?" Mimas chuckled and started to chew on the controller.

"Yes, exactly. More winning, and more crashing."

"Yay" said Hydrus II and started up another game. Saturn sighed in relief and sat down to play again. Mimas started to cry.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetie?" Saturn asked her. Mimas howled and held out her arms, wanting Saturn to hold her.

"Pause for a minute," Ingo told Hydrus II, who had the leading controller. "What is it, Saturn?"

Hydrus II paused his game, looking very grown up. Saturn lifted Mimas onto his lap, where she settled down quietly and continued to dribble on the controller. "Uhh, I guess she just wanted a cuddle," said Saturn. "Don't worry Ingo, I can play one-handed, I think".

"Even if you can't, it'll advance you to our proficiency in crashing," Ingo said with a glance and almost-smile at Hydrus II.

Hydrus II giggled and nodded. He started playing again. Saturn grinned weakly and also attempted to play. Such a thing is rather difficult, when you are holding your youngest daughter though. Indeed, it did increase his proficiency in crashing.

Ingo thought that it was much more enjoyable to play that way, just crashing and not seriously competing. He's not allowed to crash the real trains. He's asked. Emmet always says no.

Saturn tried to put his arm around Mimas and free his hand. He just about managed it. He was feeling pleased, at least until Mimas dropped her controller. Rather than scream for it to be retrieved for her, she did the next best thing. She grabbed Saturn's controller and started eating it.

Ingo watched Saturn's train go crazy on screen for a minute before glancing over. He just gave that same almost-smile as ever, leaving Saturn to deal with it however he chose to.

"Oh no! Mimas, don't eat that!" Saturn begged. He managed to get the controller of her and set her down gently. Mimas pouted but she didn't cry. She crawled away for a moment, heading towards the bed. Saturn sighed in relief. At least until...she picked up his Cyrus plush and began chewing on its hair.

The black conductor couldn't stop a snicker from escaping his mouth. The irony. "Too bad the real Cyrus doesn't have any hair for her to chew on," he said before thinking through whether it was a good idea or not. His train crashed serenely into a telephone pole.

"Mimas, no!" Saturn squealed like a little girl. He rescued Cyrus plush off her and hugged it tightly. "Ingo, that's...not funny!" he pouted. Hydrus II giggled again but Mimas started to cry.

"I thought it was funny," Ingo said. "See, Hydrus II agrees." He left his train to crash again, setting down his controller to go over to Mimas. "Awww, did mean Saturn make you cry? Give her back the toy, Saturn."

Mimas whimpered and cuddled up to Ingo. Saturn felt horribly guilty. "OK, I'm sorry Mimas, here you go". He handed over his Cyrus plush at once. "Just don't... His words were lost as Mimas happily put it in her mouth again. Saturn sighed.

"I'm sure it's washable," Ingo said, giving Mimas a light pat on the head before returning to his controller. His train was doing lazy loops in the air.

"I don't wanna put him in the washing machine," Saturn said, horrified. He sat down and cautiously took the controller up. Mimas decided she was lonely again. She squirmed onto Saturn's lap, eating Cyrus plush with one hand and grabbing at his controller with the other.

Saturn sighed.


End file.
